Nightmare: Epilogue
by NightmareDC13
Summary: Set 30 years after Onslaught, Taylor Hayes must help Terry McGinnis take down a new villain that is quickly killing Bruce Wayne's old rogues gallery.


Nightmare returns

Gotham City. The year is 2042, crime in the city is at an all time low. For 36 years, there had been no Batman. Taylor Hayes was fine with that, the era of vigilantes was over anyways. He was a vigilante in Gotham up until 18 years ago when he retired from that life with the news of his then fiance Autumn being two weeks pregnant. They ended up having twins, Moira and Deacon. They grew up healthy, but in his late teens Deacon exhibited signs of psychosis and placed into Arkham Psychiatric Institute, formerly known as Arkham Asylum. Taylor is 41 years old, he has shoulder length grey hair and a grey beard. He usually wore a black trench coat around in colder weather like today. It was October and the air had a crisp chill to it. Leaves were falling everywhere and you could see orange lanterns hanging up everywhere since it was a few weeks from Halloween. Taylor walked out of the diner he was eating at and lit up a cigarette. He looked up to see a man nervously approach him.

"You're Taylor Hayes right?" says the man.

"That I am." Taylor responds.

"Man, this is so cool! Can I get a picture with you?"

"Absolutely."

Taylor flashes the rock devil horns with a side smile as the man takes a selfie with him.

"Thanks man!" the man says as he walks away.

Taylor was used to that kind of attention. After he retired from being a vigilante, he was the frontman of a band called Night Stalker. Taylor continues to walk down the street when he sees men wearing body armor and helmets shaped like Batman's cowl. They are the new police force of Gotham, known as the Colony. They were put into full force when the new commissioner, Jacob Cain decided to use Batman as a symbol of fear to cut down on crime. Instead, it increased. Taylor looked over to see what was going on and saw colony officers in a fight with members of the mutant gang. They called themselves an organization, but in all reality they were a gang and they knew it. They often kidnapped children and held them for ransom, but killed them regardless. Taylor wanted to do something, but knew he couldn't. The closest thing he could do was train his daughter Moira to take his place as Nightmare. He had been doing it since she was 16. The next time he trained with her would come later, as he was on his way to Wayne Manor. Taylor walked into an alley and put his cigarette out. He looked up and saw two red horizontal lights looking back at him. They were unmistakable, being the chosen headwear of the mutant gang. The two members walked out of the shadows towards him. They didn't look very old, probably 15-17. They walked towards him, one with a switchblade and one with a length of chain.

"Whaddya say? Slice-n-dice?"

"Yeah, but he's pretty big. You sure?"

"C'mon, don't tell me your scared. Slice-n-dice!"

The one with the switchblade swings it at Taylor, but he catches his wrist and flips him on his back. The other mutant swings his chain, but Nightmare catches his chain and punches him in the face, causing his nose to bleed.  
"I've seen the two of you galavanting around town causing trouble and I am tired of it! I'm tired of your bullshit!" says Taylor.

"What are you going to do about it? We nasty and we gonna stay nasty!"

Taylor picks up the switchblade and stabs the other mutant in the hand. The mutant with the chain recoils in shock.

"Next time you see me. You run." says Taylor

Taylor gets into his car and starts it, driving off on his way to Wayne Manor.

"Whaddya think Mike? I think he was one of them superhero dudes."

"Superhero dudes? Like Batman?"

"Yeah, most guys would be scared of us. But he don't shiv."

Taylor arrives at Wayne Manor and lets himself in. A few years prior he would've been greeted by the manor's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Unfortunately, Alfred passed away from a stroke the year prior. Taylor looks around for a while before hearing a PA system go off.

"Taylor, we're glad you're here. We're in the cave." the master of the house, Bruce Wayne says over the speaker.

Taylor walks over to the grandfather clock and sets the time to 10:48 PM. The fireplace retracts and reveals an elevator. Taylor enters the elevator and descends into the cave. When Taylor gets to the cave, he sees Bruce sitting at the bat computer.

"Hey Bruce. What's new?" says Taylor.

"Nothing really. What about with you?" says Bruce

"Still getting used to being alone when I walk into the manor. I miss him Bruce."

"Alfred? We all miss him. At least I still have you, Terry, Dick, Tim, and the likes."

"Speaking of the former Robins, any news on Damien?"

"No, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he comes back to Gotham. How's your son?"

"He's still angry at me, and he has every right to be. But if I didn't take him down myself, it would've been worse."

"The night he went on his rampage, why didn't you send Moira?"

"Because I couldn't bare to lose my only daughter. I was afraid Bruce."

"I know what it's like to be afraid. I was afraid when my parents died, I was afraid when I lost Harvey, I was afraid when Jason died. But what I'm afraid of now, is training a new Batman.I felt… safe when I was Batman. But you know what happened that night I fought Oliver? I felt Batman taking over me. I was too afraid to just be Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce, we're all proud of you. I mean, your finally seeing a therapist. That's something I even avoided."

The two men are interrupted by Terry McGinnis, a slim 19 year old about 5'11 with black hair and grey eyes. He's wearing black full body armor with a red bat symbol on the chest.  
"I'm ready when you guys are." he says.

"Damn! Now That is a batsuit!" says Taylor.

"You like it? I think I rock it!" says Terry.

"Well, you've trained well and you've proven to me that you're ready to take up the mantle of the Batman. Tonight is the night Terry. Are you ready to fully become the Batman?" says Bruce

"Absolutely." says Terry.

Terry puts on the cowl, which is armored everywhere including the mouth area and complete with pointed bat ears and red eyes.

Terry gets to the top of a building and tests his com device, which is built into the cowl.

"Can you guys hear me?"

"Loud and clear Terry. Remember, just go out there and stop any crimes you can. The main mission is to make sure that the mutants fear you." Bruce replies.

"Got it. Over and out!"

Terry jumps off the top of the building and spreads his arms out. As he does, red wings pop out of the back of the suit, allowing him to glide safely to the ground. Before too long he hears a report from dispatch on the police scanner.

"All units, we have an armed robbery in progress at gotham municipal bank. Any available units, please respond."

Terry makes his way to the bank and sees the getaway car pull away, and sees a colony car pursuing them.

"Here's your chance to shine, make me proud!" says Bruce.

Terry glides off of the building and on top of the getaway car. The colony officers in the car behind them freeze in shock.

"That… that isn't one of ours."

"No, that's the real deal."

"Terry, don't get cocky. Trail them until they're isolated. Then pick them off one by one like I taught you." says Bruce.

Terry grapples off of the car and on to a building. The car pulls off at an abandoned building and all of the bank robbers run inside.

"Let's split up, it'll be harder for him to find us if we're apart."

"Do you think that was really him? I thought Josh said he killed Batman."

"Josh says a lot of things."

The thugs split up and go two and two.

Terry enters the building through an open window and throws a batarang towards two of the thugs, causing them to fire at it. Terry hops down and puts his hand over one of the thug's mouths. A gas releases through the gauntlet, causing the thug to pass out. The other thug turns around and fires at Terry, who dodges the shots and kicks the thug into some boxes. The other two thugs run in and fire their guns at Terry, who throws two batarangs into the chamber of their guns, causing them to jam. Terry walks towards them slowly.

"Alright you two, no more mister nice bat." says Terry.

The thugs look at each other and run away. Terry continues his pursuit, throwing smoke pellets at them, causing them to be disoriented. The thugs stop and cover their mouths.

"What are we going to do?"

"Kill him! Did you hear his voice? He's only a kid."

"Kill him with what?"

Terry drops down behind one of the thugs and puts him into a choke hold, knocking him out.

The other thug attempts to run away but Terry tackles him and knocks him out. Just then, the colony officers kick open the door and aim their guns at Terry.

"Colony, Freeze!" one of them says.

Terry wastes little time and throws down a flashbang, allowing him to escape.

"Whoa! That was a rush!" says Terry.

"That's just the first of many you'll have, just remember not to turn into an adrenaline junky." says Taylor.

"Alright, I gotta check on Deacon before I get home. I'll have Moira suit up and join you guys later.

Taylor gets to Arkham and sits across a plexiglass pane from Deacon. Deacon is a rather slim, tall young man with green eyes, black hair, pointed ears like his mother and fangs like his father.

"Hello father." says Deacon.

"You doing okay?" says Taylor.

"Yes, I'm being released within the hour."

"That's wonderful news! Should I expect you tomorrow?"

"No, because here's the deal. I'm being released on business from Derek Powers."

"Wait, Derek Powers. The Wayne Enterprises Derek Powers?"

"Yes, he said he had a job for me."

"That's great. But I know a greedy man when I see one. And Derek Powers… Just be careful. Okay son?"

"Always. I guess I'll see you around."

"Love you son."

Taylor gets home and goes to his basement and turns on some computer monitors. Moira walks into the room dressed in some carbon fiber armor with a red cape and black makeup. Moira wasn't very big, standing at 5'4 and weighs around 130 pounds. She had black hair with red streaks in it, her ears were pointed and instead of normal canines, she had fangs.

"That looks great, you'll do well tonight, I have no doubt in my mind." says Taylor.

"Thanks dad. What's the mission tonight?" Moira responds.

"Spread fear, just like what Terry has been doing."

"Terry got going before me?"

"Yes, now let's get going!"

"Can't wait!" Says Moira smiling.

Moira leaves and Taylor gets onto the computer.

About 15 minutes later, Moira arrived in the heart of Gotham. She looked up at a building she was going to get on top of to do recon. She transformed into a swarm of bats and flew to the top of the building in a matter of seconds. She looked around and saw some colony cars driving down the road she decides to follow them so she transforms into a swarm of bats again and reaches the scene of the crime. A bald man appearing to be in his 60s had been gunned down Moira hid around the corner and took a picture of the corpse.

"Hey, I got something. Can you run this through facial recognition?" Asked Moira

"You don't have to, that's Harvey Dent. He just had his face repaired with a skin graft a few weeks ago. I thought that he wouldn't be able to handle it and commit suicide, but this was a massacre." Taylor replies.

Taylor switches frequencies, connecting back to the batcave.

"Bruce, there's been a homicide… It's Harvey Dent.".

II

The next day, Taylor went to Wayne enterprises to talk to Derek Powers. He reaches the building in his BMW Next 100 and looks up at the building towering over him. He enters the building and goes up the elevator. Upon exiting he is met with the receptionist.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" she asks.

"I'm here for Derek Powers. Is he available?"

"Let me see." she says reaching for the phone.

"Mr. Powers, someone is here to see you. Alright, thanks! He says to go right in." says the receptionist.

Taylor enters Derek Powers's office to see him looking out the window.

"Good evening Mr. Powers." says Taylor.

"Good evening Mr. Hayes. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm curious about the job that you have offered to my son."

"Ah yes, that. I have Deacon as a security consultant. You see, Wayne Enterprises is hardly a single entity anymore. Come and take a look out the window with me."

Taylor approaches Derek Powers and looks out the window with him.

"You see, without Wayne Enterprises, Gotham wouldn't be what it is now. When Lucious Fox was the CEO, it really seemed like this was a nonprofit organization. The amount of charity events that were put on was crazy! But then after Bruce Wayne came back, change happened. Technology advanced rapidly, everything you see from the colony officers, to just the robots completing every day jobs. Wayne Enterprises has your back."

"What does this have to do with my son, Powers?"

"You won't see him doing tasks around here, I have him out doing various security jobs. Including protecting shipments from hostile forces like the Mutants. I assure you, he's in good hands."

Taylor walks closer to Powers, looking him straight in the eye.

"You better hope he is, because if anything happens to him, I have friends in high places."

Powers gets into Taylor's face.

"You think I would be scared of you? I am on track to become the richest man in Gotham. And what are you, some musician? No, I don't bow to people like you. People like you bow to me. Now, get out of my office."

Hector Dorrance was one of the strongest criminals in Gotham. He was known as Bane, the man who broke the Batman. That was in the past. Today, he is Hector Dorrance, drug counselor for struggling youth and young adults. He is in a small room with people seated in a circle.

"Life, life can mess you up. I could say all of you had it easy, but I know that's not true. You have all been through struggles that got you to your lowest point and that's how you've found yourself here. But it's okay, you are all here to become better people. I've appreciated meeting all of you today and I'll see you all next Wednesday." he says as the group disperses.

Hector starts putting away chairs when a mysterious figure enters the room.

"Sorry, you just missed the meeting. We'll be meeting next Wednesday."

The figure throws a syringe filled with a substance called venom on the ground near Hector.

"Nice to finally meet you… Bane." the figure says.

"What is the meaning of this?" Says Hector.

He turns around and is met with the figure, Who is wearing black body armor from head to toe similar to the armor that the colony wears, but with a black cape and a ballistic face mask with a red visor. The figure himself was about 5'9 with black hair with a lean, muscular build.

"I am here to punish you for your past crimes."

"That's all over, I'm trying to keep these kids from getting hooked like I did. Now who are you?"

"The assailant that will end your pitiful life." the assailant says pulling out two handguns and shooting Hector twice in the chest and twice in the head. The assailant spins his handguns and puts them back into his holster before walking out of the room.

Meanwhile, Terry and Moira are on a rooftop as Batman and Nightmare. They are both listening to the police scanner.

"Ugh, why does the city have to be so quiet?" says Moira.

"We just have to wait. Didn't you hear what just happened?" asks Terry.

"No, what?"

"A drug counselor named Hector Dorrance was murdered. That's another one of Bruce's enemies in the last two days that were just gunned down in cold blood. There was only one witness this time. He says he got a good look at this guy and a name. He's calling himself the Assailant. The rest of the rogues are being put into protective custody until this whole thing blows over."

"So what's the play?"

"We find a member of the rogues to protect. The Assailant can't be everywhere at once."

"Sounds good. I'll go with Edward Nygma."

"And I'll go with Jonathan Crane."

Moira turns to leave, but turns around and hugs Terry tightly.

"Good luck Terry, let's get this guy." Moira says before jumping off the roof.

Taylor arrives at the iceberg lounge to see dozens of colony officers surrounding the premise, preparing to escort Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot to safety. Taylor sneaks in with a custom .45 caliber pistol. As he enters, he hides behind a display with his handgun drawn, unaware that he was right next to the Assailant. The Assailant fires off a few shots, finding their mark on Oswald Cobblepot. The colony officers return fire after seeing Taylor with his gun drawn.

"Target spotted, shoot to kill!" says one of the colony officers.

Taylor returns fire before running into another room, a private lounge with chairs seated around a coffee table. Two colony officers enter the room and Taylor shoots the first one in the head. The bullet ricochets off the officer's helmet and Taylor runs forwards, kicking the first officer into the second. He grabs the officer's rifle and shoots them both, the bullet penetrating the body armor. Taylor checks the magazine and loots some ammo off of the corpses of the colony officers. Taylor runs into the next room, a bath house with patrons still occupying the hot tubs. A bouncer sees Taylor and fires at him. Taylor rolls forward into cover and puts the assault rifle on his back with the strap. Taylor draws his handgun and sneaks up on the bouncer, placing two shots in his back and one in his head. A second bouncer fires hitting Taylor in the back. The bouncer rushes forward and pushes Taylor backwards, and shoots him four times in the torso. Taylor kicks her back and she pulls out a karambit. She runs forwards swinging the karambit at Taylor. Taylor kicks her in the back of the leg and shoots her in the back of the head. A group of colony officers run into the room and fire at Taylor.

"HQ, put out an APB on Taylor Hayes. I repeat, the suspect is Taylor Hayes."

"Hold your fire! I'm not the assailant!"

"Regardless, you were interfering in Colony business and have already killed two officers."

Moira hears the APB put out on her father and rushes to get to the Iceberg lounge. She jumps off of the building she is observing and hops into her car, a custom car based off of the Ford Mustang Mach 1, with machine guns sticking out of the hood and spikes on the bull bar. She arrives at the Iceberg Lounge and sees her father behind cover shooting back at the Colony, and pulls up next to him.

"Get in, now!" she shouts.

Taylor gets in and they drive off as the Colony continues to fire at them.

"What the hell happened dad?!"

"The Assailant followed me in and killed Cobblepot from the same angle I was standing, making it look like I killed him. But then I made it worse by killing two bouncers and a handful of officers."

"Dad!"

"If they found out that you and Terry where out here, they wouldn't have tried arresting you. They would've tried to kill you Moira. You think I didn't try to reason with them?"

Terry is in a warehouse watching Jonathan Crane from the ceiling.

He hears the door open and watches as Crane turns around. Crane freezes in fear and the Assailant steps into the light and holds up a vial of fear toxin.

"Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow." the Assailant says.

"Who are you, what do you want?" asks Crane.

"I'm the assailant that is going to kill you. I've already put down your friends, Dent, Cobblepot, Nygma, then it'll be you and I'll be almost home free."

The Assailant draws his handguns and Terry throws a batarang at his hand, knocking his gun out of his hand.

"It's over Assailant. You're coming with me."

"You'll never take me alive."

The assailant fires at Terry who dodges the shot. Terry runs forwards and punches the assailant in the face. The assailant stumbles backwards and holsters his handgun.

"You want to get more intimate don't you. Let's dance then." The Assailant says, pulling out a dagger. He thrusts it at Terry who dodges it and elbows the assailant in the visor, breaking the right side of it and exposing his right eye. Terry pauses, allowing the Assailant to kick Terry away and punch him in the jaw. The Assailant runs over to Crane and stabs him in the neck, then he pulls it out and escapes. As he does, Terry throws a tracking device onto the assailant's cape.

III

The Assailant arrives at Wayne Enterprises nuclear science division where Derek Powers is waiting for him.

"You're back earlier than I expected. You look like you ran into trouble, was the Colony more than you expected?"

"It wasn't the FUCKING Colony POWERS! It was FUCKING Batman!"

"Batman? You're kidding me, aren't you?"

The Assailant grabs Powers and slams him against the wall.

"You tell me Powers, does it FEEL like I'm kidding to you?"

"Do you remember why I hired you? Gotham is changing, I want people to live in a Gotham that's different from the one I grew up in. How was I going to do that? Kill all the thugs that threatened the city all those years ago. And it wouldn't just benefit Gotham, It would benefit me! Harvey Dent put forth thousands of dollars to fund the colony, Wayne Enterprises funded that. Bane became a youth drug counselor after he got himself clean, who funded that? Wayne Enterprises. Edward Nygma, private investigator! Funded by Wayne Enterprises! Jonathan Crane was looking for a cure for several diseases, funded by Wayne Enterprises! And then the other rogues, they were funded by Wayne Enterprises too! Then, after you killed your final target I would be the king of Gotham! Do you know why?!"

"With Bruce Wayne dead, you could take over."

"Exactly! Powers Industries! I love the sound of that, don't you? And the best part is that you would be a shareholder. But Batman has put a dent in my plan, if I'm gonna cut out the old criminals of Gotham, I'm also going to kill the vigilantes of old Gotham. So a question, are you willing to kill the Batman?"

"Whatever it takes."

Terry arrives at the Hayes residence and knocks on the door. Moira answers, surprised to see Terry.

"What are you doing here? It's almost 1 in the morning!"

"Yeah, I know. We have a problem!"

Terry enters the house and goes down to the basement where Taylor is turning off computer monitors.

"What's going on." He asks, confused at the sight of Terry and Moira rushing to the basement.

"Taylor, we have a problem. I had an encounter with the Assailant, I put a tracker on him and now he's at Wayne Enterprises."

"Shit, Deacon could be there! Moira, stay here. Me and Terry are going to end this."

"But dad, I can help!"

"I may have given you my mantle, but you still have yet to prove yourself."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't just go after a supervillain first it's too dangerous."

Taylor and Terry hop into the batmobile. And drive to Wayne Enterprises. Moira waits a few minutes but then follows Taylor and Terry, taking a gun with her just in case. Derek Powers and the Assailant see Taylor and Terry arrive. Derek Powers hands Assailant a silver dagger.

"This is your destiny. Let's end this, you and me. You take Nightmare, I'll take on Batman."

Taylor and Terry enter the building to see Derek Powers and the Assailant standing shoulder to shoulder. Terry looks at Derek Powers in anger, he clenches his fist.

"What's wrong? You okay?" asks Taylor.

"He killed my father." replies Taylor.

Terry runs forwards and punches Derek Powers in the face, knocking him to the floor. The assailant fires a shot at Taylor, who dodges it. Taylor runs forwards and knees the Assailant in the face, knocking him backwards. He continues to throw fist after fist, hitting the Assailant with brute force each time. Terry gets on top of Derek and beats him until his face is covered in blood. Derek picks up his gun and shoots Terry in the shoulder. Derek continues to fire at Terry, who dodges each shot. Terry throws a batarang at Derek's hand, knocking the gun from his grasp.

The Assailant throws a smoke pellet and escapes. Taylor pursues the Assailant into a storeroom. The Assailant leaps from the shadows with the silver dagger. He swings it with precision, but misses each time. The Assailant attempts to stab Taylor in the shoulder but is blocked and kicked away. Taylor runs forward and punches the Assailant in the temple, breaking more of the mask. Taylor grabs the Assailant's head and knees him in the head, knocking him to the floor.

"For being an old man, you still got it… dad." the Assailant says taking off his mask.

"Deacon?" replies Taylor.

"Damn straight. That job Powers gave me? Yup, kill Batman's former enemies."

"This isn't you Deacon."

"How do you know what I've become? Mom would come and visit me every week, but you? You would come every so often. Mom said the whole reason she left your ass is because you felt like I deserved to be locked up."

"Deacon… That's not what I meant."

Terry continues to fight Powers until Powers pulls out a stun gun and shocks Terry with it. Terry goes down and Powers picks up his gun and points it at Terry's head.

"You've lost Batman. I'm going to create the Gotham I have always dreamed about and there is nothing you can do about it."

Moira jumps from the second story and kicks Powers into a canister. Powers pulls out his gun and aims it at Moira.

"Who the hell are you? Batwoman?"

"No, I am Nightmare." she replies, shooting the canister behind Powers. The canister sprays a toxic gas at Powers through the hole, ruptured by the bullet. Powers falls to his knees, gasping and coughing.

"Go and find Taylor, I'll deal with powers."

"Look, I know you didn't like it in Arkham. But you need help. They have people that can help you, Deacon." says Taylor.

"Maybe, but nobody can save you." Deacon says kicking Taylor away.

Deacon picks up the dagger and swings it at Taylor. Deacon tries to stab Taylor in the neck, but Taylor blocks the attack with his forearm. Deacon drops the dagger and catches it with his left hand. Deacon thrusts it forwards, stabbing Taylor in the heart. Taylor gasps and looks down at the dagger sticking out of his chest. Deacon shoves Taylor to the ground.

"How does it feel, knowing that somebody finally beat you? 30 years and you survived all of it. How does it feel knowing that your own sun was the one to finally put you down?"

Deacon shoves the dagger even further into Taylor's heart. Taylor lets out one final gasp. Deacon had won this battle, and Taylor was dead.

A gunshot rings out, hitting Deacon in the neck. Deacon falls to his knees as blood sprays from his neck. Moira enters the room, with smoke rising up from the barrel of her pistol. She walks up behind deacon and kicks him to the back, sending him to the ground hard.

"Hello, Deacon." says Moira.

Deacon rolls over onto his back as he continues to bleed out.  
"Moira, It's been quite a while hasn't it. The favorite child. And there's even proof of that, Nightmare. How does it feel being in dad's shadow. But we had our good moments. Remember when Amusement Mile opened back up?"

"Yeah, we spend almost 80 bucks on just food. Dad did that just to convince us that fair food was the best food."

"Yeah. I wish things would've gone differently, I really do." Deacon releases his final breath as he succumbs to his injury. Terry enters the room and sees Deacon and Taylor on the ground dead.

"Holy shit. Moira, I…"

"We have to go Terry, I hear sirens in the distance."

Moira leaves the room with her head down.

Terry gets into the Batmobile with Moira and takes her to Wayne Manor.

Bruce greets them both at the door.

"Glad to see that you guys are back. Where's Taylor?" he asks.

"He didn't make it, and neither did my brother."

"What did your brother have to do with this Moira?"

"He was the assailant, he killed my dad and then I but a bullet in his neck. They're both dead."

2 weeks later…

Moira stands in front of Deacon and Taylor's headstones. She puts down a bouquet of flowers in front of both of the graves. Terry approaches from behind

"Derek Powers got released today."

"At least somebody from that night made it."

"Yeah. Look, I'm so sorry about this. All of this. I know what it's like. Derek Powers killed my father. Loss is never easy. If you don't want to be Nightmare anymore, that's fine. I don't blame you."

Moira kisses Terry on the cheek.

"I need to keep doing this, in my dad's memory. But look, I won't always be around though. There's a girl that my dad had his eye on for a while. Her name is Carrie Kelley. I think she'd be a great Robin. Things are going to be slow, but we need to carry on."

The End.


End file.
